


Partner

by Nightworldlove



Series: Korrasami week '13 [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Korrasami week '13, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami week '13 - Day five; Partner. After weeks of chasing, they finally catch the man who has been wanted for a long time. But then it gets bad, really bad. Korra gets hurt and is in more pain than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had a really hard time writing this one; I’ve been crying while writing and gosh… I’m a emotional wreck right now… I totally understand if you hate me after reading this one, so do I.

   “Get away from her!” Korra shouted, her hands balled into fists; her knuckles were almost white from the anger that filled her body. The only answer she got was laughter, which intensified the Avatar’s anger even more; she started to get furious now. “I SAID. STEP. AWAY. FROM. HER!” her voice trembled, just like her entire frame. Her heart twisted at the sight of Asami being tied up and covered in bruises, it made Korra want to burn the entire place down. But she knew it wouldn’t solve the problem; they’d gotten Asami, her partner. They’d gotten her and Korra was standing alone, the only thing that mattered to her right now that she’d get Asami back, safely.

   “Hmm, no.” The guy really got on Korra’s nerves now, they’d been trying to catch him for weeks now and today they finally did; but things gotten out of hands quickly. He’d been able to surprise both the non-bender and the Avatar, having an advantage now by capturing Asami. It’d been Korra’s biggest fear; that something bad would happen to Asami. And now it _had_ happened, Asami was lying on the floor, tied down and barely conscious, covered in bruises. There was dried blood on the corner of her lower lip and just above her one eyebrow, it killed Korra on the inside; her rage was at its limits and Korra knew that if something didn’t happen _fast_ , it would be bad. The Avatar knew that her rage would lead her into the Avatar state and once that happened, the outcome wouldn’t be anything good.

   “Korra…” Asami muttered, her voice sounded broken, weak…

   “Asami, I’m coming for you!” Korra cried out and gritted her teeth. “If you don’t let her go, _right now_ , things will get _very_ bad for you…” she hissed and stepped forward.

   “Things will get very bad for _her_ , if you come any closer, Avatar…” That was when Korra lost control and felt the energy of all the past Avatars flow into her.

   “Korra, no…” Asami breathed hoarsely, tears spilling over her bruised face. Her voice was gone, she wanted to say that she loved Korra, that it was an honor to have known the Avatar and even had something special with her; even though she never told Korra about that. She saw Korra entering the Avatar State and knew that it was over, but it’d be too late… Asami felt herself slipping away more and more with the minute, still desperately trying to fight it.

   “I told you to let her _GO!_ ” a voice that wasn’t Korra’s shouted, then it happened all really fast. Suddenly there was fire everywhere, the earth underneath them was shaking, wind with the power of a tornado surrounded Korra. It was total chaos and everything was destroyed, the non-bender noticed that the guy they’d been after for weeks was gone, there was nothing left of him.

      “Korra…” Asami mouthed, her sight blurred and darkened; she felt herself slip away bit by bit. The last thing she heard was Korra’s voice calling her name, the last thing she felt was Korra’s arms around her torso that was now freed from the cords; then everything went black.

   “NO! ASAMI! DON’T LEAVE ME, PLEASE!” Korra cried out, all the cords were now removed from Asami’s body, which was completely limp. The Avatar tried to feel a pulse on Asami’s wrist, but no matter how many times she checked; there was no pulse. Korra was on the floor, knees bent; her feet beside her hips. She carefully took Asami’s face in her hands and pressed her lips on Asami’s, but they were still, like the rest of Asami’s body. It didn’t respond to anything Korra tried, slowly it sank in; it hit Korra in the face with a smack. She couldn’t save Asami, there was nothing she could do to bring Asami back to her…

 

   “NO! PLEASE! YOU CAN’T DIE!” Korra yelled, tears streaming down her face. Her heart hurt, it felt hollow and as if it was pinched by a thousand needles. Korra’s body started to shiver, it got worse and worse until she trembled all over; shoulders shocking from the sobs.

   There had been _so_ much Korra still wanted to say to Asami, things she wanted to do with Asami… But she would never be able to, she’d never get an answer. The Avatar realized that she would never hear Asami’s voice again, calling her with that cheerful and light voice that made her heart sing. She would never again receive one of Asami’s amazingly heartwarming hugs, never feel her hair being played with by those soft hands and fingers.

   Korra lost her friend, her partner, her love, her Asami, her _everything_. Gone, forever. A scream sounded, it took a while before Korra realized it was _her_ who was screaming; a piercing sound that was filled with pain. Korra’s body was filled with pain, but numb at the same time. She barely felt Asami in her arms, until she noticed the difference in temperature; Asami’s body was getting colder. The body was literally dying, very slowly, which made it even worse. Korra couldn’t bear seeing Asami’s body shutting down, but she couldn’t let her go either. She didn’t want to let go, she wanted Asami back.

 

   _“I like you, Korra. Thanks for being my friend,” Asami said with a genuine smile, wishing Korra was more than just a friend._

_“I like you too, Asami. Sorry for… Well, before… I had pegged you wrong, you’re nothing like I thought you were…”_

_“That’s okay, I survived, didn’t I?”_

_“Thank Spirits you did!” Korra said as she took Asami into a hug, sniffing Asami’s hair softly so the other one wouldn’t notice. Asami smiled and wrapped her arms around Korra, hands resting on the sides of the Avatar’s chest; causing Asami to blush heavily._

_“Hey cuddlebunnies! We’ve got a new mission, let’s go!” Bolin called and smiled brightly at his two good friends and partners, ready for some action. Korra and Asami chuckled and let go of each other, their eyes locked for a few seconds more._

_“Let’s go!” Korra said excitedly and threw her fist in the air._

_“Let’s go!” Asami agreed with a smile and then ran out to the car that was already waiting for them._

 

   “It’s not _fair!_ ” Korra muttered through her sobs, her jaw was clenched tight, her hands balled into fists. “IT’S NOT _FAIR!_ ” she yelled, looking up at the sky. The sky was covered with dark clouds, which grew darker with the minute. Raindrops started to fall down, as if the sky was crying with her; as if the Spirits were crying with her.

   “WHY DIDN’T YOU DO SOMETHING TO HELP ME?!” Korra shouted upward, addressing the Avatars before her.

   “Korra… Don’t you think I would have if I could? But this is not within my powers… I’m sorry, Korra…” The voice sent chills down Korra’s spine, she looked beside her and saw Avatar Aang, the Avatar before her.

   “A-Aang?” Korra stammered and felt more tears slipping from the corners of her eyes.

   “I’m here, Korra. You are _not_ alone,” Aang answered and rested his hand on the young waterbender’s shoulder. Korra let her upper body fall sideward until Aang’s body caught her, Asami was still in her arms; now feeling really cold against her skin. Korra saw that the skin turned bleaker and duller too, the body started to feel stiff and heavy; making the muscles in Korra’s arms ache.

   “Aang, h-how am I s-supposed to g-go on wi-ithout Asa-Asa—“

   “Live, Korra. Live, for _her_. Don’t you think she’d wanted you to?” Aang said as he noticed the young Avatar couldn’t speak out the name of her lost love. Korra shrugged her shoulders and softly shook her head.

   “I c-can’t…” she sobbed. “S-she was m-my _eve-verything_ …”

   “I know, Korra. I too lost someone who’s _everything_ to me, only _I_ was the one who had to leave _her_ behind…” Aang whispered, sadness clearly sounding in his voice. Korra looked up at him and saw that his eyes were watery as well.

   “K-Katara, r-right?” Aang nodded and Korra gulped, trying to get the thickness out of her throat.

   “Like I said, Korra, you are _not_ alone. Look inside yourself, look inside your heart. Maybe her body can’t live anymore, but her spirit will always live on inside your memories…” Aang spoke in a soft voice. “And I will be there for you when it gets too hard, when the pain gets too intense. But don’t forget there are also others who are there for you, Korra; your friends, Bolin, Mako, Naga, Pabu. And of course Tenzin, Pema, Lin, your mother and father, Katara…” Korra slowly nodded, seeing the faces of the people she cared about in her mind.

   “You’re right…”

   “Let’s find her a nice place, shall we?” Korra nodded weakly and tried to get up, but she couldn’t lift the weight of both herself and Asami’s body. “Come,” Aang whispered and helped Korra up, continuing to half-carry her and taking her with him.

 

   “Where are we?” Korra asked, not recognizing anything of the place they were. Aang looked at her and smiled.

   “A place that nobody else can come but you and me, without your permission,” Aang answered and helped Korra to lay down the body of Asami. There were flowers everywhere, the sky was clear and a soft breeze played with Korra’s hair. It felt familiar…

   “Aang—“

   “Shh, don’t speak; feel.” Korra closed her eyes and felt how the wind played with her hair, just like Asami always had done. A smile appeared on Korra’s lips and new tears welled up underneath her eyelids.

   “ _Asami…”_

   _“I’m here, Korra.”_

_“You’re—“_

_“I’m_ here _, Korra. I’m_ always _here, in your heart.”_

_“I’m so sorry… I was too late and—“_

_“Korra, don’t. It wasn’t your fault, don’t blame yourself,_ please _…”_

_“I-I… I l-love you…”_

_“I love you_ too _, Korra._ Always _. It was an honor to work with you,_ partner _.” Asami’s laugh sounded._

“So long, partner,” Korra said, her voice breaking, but the smile still there. Korra opened her eyes and looked at Aang with tears in her eyes. They didn’t say anything, but both knew what just happened.

 

   Aang stayed with Korra until she was in her bed, Naga next to her on the floor; its head resting next to Korra’s upper body.

   “Sleep well, Korra,” Aang soothed and slid his hand over the Avatar’s eyelids, closing them and sending Korra asleep. Sending her back, dreaming; to her partner, to Asami.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by giving some feedback? Would be very appreciated!


End file.
